


Will That Be All?

by sara47q



Series: Crazy is the New Normal [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Pepper for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will That Be All?

Pepper Potts had dealt with a lot as Tony Stark’s assistant. Sex tapes, drunken escapades, ditched meetings, not to mention the longest three months of her life when she thought he was dead. She should have known that as CEO of Stark Industries, she would have to deal with worse. But she was still not prepared for the bombshell he dropped on her when she came to New York for business and tried to update him on the status of the company. He’d asked for the meeting, which should have been her first clue that something was up, she just wasn’t expecting him to calmly tell her, “Darcy’s pregnant and we need a really private and discreet doctor for her.”

“Please tell me you didn’t get Darcy pregnant.” She genuinely liked the girl, and thought she had more sense than this, but stronger women had fallen for Tony’s charm.

“Pepper-“

She cut him off. “Tony! Are you seriously standing here, telling me that you got a 23 year old pregnant?”

“Pepper, to be fair, it might be Steve’s.”

“I don’t think that’s the tone you want to take here.”

He sat down heavily and sighed. “I just want to take care of her. And not put her in danger for being with Iron Man and Captain America.”

Pepper sat down. “You really care about her.”

“No, I just want her to be healthy. And for you to be prepared, just in case the media finds out about this.”

“Tony, you can’t lie to me. I know you too well.”

“Just find a doctor, please.”

It was the please that did her in and she dropped down in the chair next to his. “At least tell me there’s no video of the three of you together.”

“There’s not. Unless JARVIS has started recording it for his own use. He does seem to like Darcy in an inappropriate way, so it’s always possible.”

“You know SHEILD has doctors. Why can’t she go to them?”  
“She doesn’t want them to know yet. She’s even more paranoid than I am.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible, Tony.”

“We need someone discrete. Who has security clearance. Nobody knows what was in that shit they pumped into Steve, or what long term damage might have been done to me from the palladium poisoning. She doesn’t want any of my money or anything, but she will let me do this for her. Help me to do this for her.”

To help ease the awkwardness of the moment and to try to cover up the vulnerability she heard in Tony’s voice, she fell back on their established routine.

“I’ll arrange it. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, thank you, Miss Potts.”


End file.
